After Wars & Growing Pains
by AsthmaticInSpace
Summary: Now that the ring has been destroyed, and Sauron's armies defeated it's time for the fellowship to return to their lives, and move forwards as best they can. For some it means finding love, for others ruling a kingdom, for all of them it is recovering from their wounds. Although, some need more healing than others. (Legolas centric)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note.**

 **I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate. With the exception of the elleth of my creation.**

 **I do have another account on where a version of this story is posted as well, however I began it nearly four years ago, with a two year hiatus, and since then have grown a lot in my writing and spent some time thinking over all of the things I could change. So I have decided to do just that.**

 **Any time character speaks in complete Italics, they are speaking in elvish.**

 **I love to hear from any and all of you that read my writing, it is one of my most favorite things to see. So please, do not hesitate to leave a review or private message me if you have anything to say.**

 **Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy reading!**

… **..**

The entrance to the forest of Mirkwood loomed imposingly overhead, the tall tree's reaching almost impossibly high into the sky and gently swaying in the breeze. The three smaller companions, two hobbits and a dwarf, shifted a little uneasily at the sight. All of their lives they had heard nothing but horror stories of the land within the woods, about dark and twisted creatures that lurked underneath the canopy. About the river that ran through the wood that had the power to put those into a terribly deep sleep, deeper than any have ever felt before. About the heavy air that descended confusion onto those trapped in it, causing them to forget all of their sense and wander in aimless circles. And worst of all, especially in the dwarfs case, of the proud and exceedingly dangerous elven king that dwelt in the heart of it.

The company paused at the crest of the hill for a moment to take in the sight, except for the blond elf who called these dangerous tree's home. The entire morning's ride here, he had been incredibly restless, so much so that Gimli had neglected riding with him for the first time in many months and instead choose to share a horse with Aragorn. The dwarf had grown tired of his friends fleeting nature, and apparent burning desire to ride out to nearly every tree they passed on the road. While the others stopped for a moment, Legolas only spurred his horse ever faster, a grin nearly splitting his fair face as he finally raced towards his home.

"Are we quite sure that it's safe?" Pippin asked, looking up and behind himself to look at the elf which he was riding with, face painted with worry.

The oldest son of Elrond, Elladan, looked down at his hobbit companion with a small smirk playing on his lips, "No"

Beside them, Aragorn gave his brother a withering look of disapproval, "Fear not Pippin. I am sure the elven king has set to driving out the darkness from his woods, and I would not be surprised if he had already rid the tree's of it completely. Besides, we plan to take the elven road, one of the only routes still able to be used even in the forests darkest times."

Still, the hobbits nerves seemed not the slightest bit unruffled after Aragorn's comment. Elladan took pity on the small creature, "My brother and I have managed to travel through these tree's on many occasions, even under its darkness. If we were able accomplish it then, I see no reason we would be unable to do it now."

"And we are with the elfling" Elrohir added, the younger of the twins who rode with Merry, and gave a nod in Legolas' direction, "There is no safer company to be in."

"Until Thranduil gets ahold of him, that is" Elladan smirked, spurring his horse forward once more in order to catch up with the prince before he ventured too far into the tree's.

Gimli tried his best not to grimace, as Aragorn followed suit. Every story his father had told him running through his head simultaneously. It was no secret that Elves and Dwarves were of low opinions of one another, but the Elven King seemed to have a much deeper hatred. And his last encounter with Dwarves, specifically Gimli's kin, did not help matters at all. He only hoped that Legolas would be able to keep anything too horrible from happening to him.

As the company entered the forest, the found Legolas much closer than they had expected. He stood transfixed before a pair of identical statues that stood on either side of the road. His horse grazed happily on the grass nearby, completely forgotten. The three brother exchanged worried glances with one another, but said nothing to interrupt the moment Legolas seemed to be having.

The statue depicted a tall elven woman, her long hair let loose behind her and carved as though it was blowing slightly in the wind. She carried a basket of what appeared to be wild flowers in one hand, while the other stretched out in a welcoming gesture. A kind smile graced her face, and a crown of flowers rested gently on her head.

"Who's that?' Pippin asked, craning his neck around to look at Elladan once again.

Legolas answered before any other had the chance, yet did not turn his attention from the statue, "It is my mother."

Reaching out a hand, he brushed a few of the leaves which had come to rest on her likeness, "She left this world when I was still very young, my father had these built in her honor. He always said she ought to be the one to greet any visitors to our realm, for it is no secret that he can not always be the most, welcoming, host."

Legolas slowly paced around the statue, searching for any other foliage that dared to rest upon his mother, "He had them remake the statutes no less than five times, until he was satisfied. When the darkness came to my home, twisted vines insisted on covering her no matter how many times I cut them off."

He finally turned his attention to his companions, his face holding a kind of deep sadness Pippin wasn't sure he understood completely, "I never had the heart to tell my father of it, although I suspect he was aware of it."

A somber moment hung in the air, as Legolas gazed back into his mother's face.

Then, the sadness vanasehd from both his face and his eyes as if it had never been there to begin with. His cheerful smile slid back into its rightful place, and Gimli felt his chest release the tightness it had held upon seeing the heartbreak on his friends face.

"I am glad she is now free, to bask under the sunlight and greet our visitors once more." He turned back towards the trail, plunging forwards, gliding a hand over his mother's outstretched one as he went, "Come! There is still much distance to travel yet, my friends!"

The others obeyed the command, starting their horses forward once more, Legolas' horse following as well while his master neglected both to ride and the path completely. Opting instead for weaving energetically throughout the tree's on either side of the road, brushing his hands along every trunk and leaf that he could. The tree's for their part, shook more heavily even though the wind had not changed, as if shaking with excitement for their beloved Prince's return.

…

Several hours had passed, as the company still made their way along the elven road, the hobbits gazing about in open astonishment. The tree's here did not grow quite as tall as the ones in Lorien had, but they somehow appeared to be greener, and the air happier. Several times they had startled a herd of deer, along with several small woodland creatures. A squirrel had chatted unhappily at them as they passed under its tree, stopping only when Legolas called to it softly in elvish. As they got deeper into the tree's the songs of birds colored the air, responding happily when Legolas whistled or sang to them.

When they saw their first bird, Legolas gently held his hand out to it and whistled a little tune to it. The bird had tilted its head to one side, singing a tune back before flapping forward to land on the prince's hand briefly. The elf had whistled another tune to it, while his other hand came up to stroke its head lightly. Once his hand fell back to his side and the song ended, the bird flew off into the tree's once more.

Legolas had turned back to Aragorn then, tears shining in his eyes and his joy nearly palpable in the air, "She's back, Estel. I thought we would lose her to the darkness, but she's strong. The creatures are once again returning to fill her heart, and my peoples joyful songs are greening her leaves."

Aragorn had grinned back at his friend, "She is a stubborn wood, like the one who rules her. And those who protect her."

Legolas matched the rangers smile, and then once more loped off into the woods, no less energetically than he had the first time.

"I don't think I've ever seen the lad so happy" Gimli commented, watching the blond head bob, weave and dance beneath his trees. "I hardly think I've seen _anybody_ so happy."

Elladan and his brother laughed, "He is a joyful soul, our elfling." The oldest said.

"I am glad that he has an opportunity to show it once more." Aragorn commented, unable to keep a smile from his face, even as he shook his head in slight exasperation at his friend. At times he leaped so far into the tree's that he was out of their sight, and just when the hobbits began to believe he wouldn't be returning to their side, he came bounding back.

"He's about to be _much_ happier." Elrohir joined in, pointing a finger forwards down the path on which they traveled.

At first, Gimli and the Hobbits couldn't see what the elf was referring to, but after a second or two they could make out a shape as it came sliding around the corner in front of them.

It was an elleth at the end of their path, from the distance the mortal could make out little of her features except for the long mane of black hair that swung around her. Had they the elven vision of those in their company, they would have seen large green eyes staring forward impossibly hopefully. Twin knives were strung to her back, and she wore a simple tunic and leggings, not unsimilar to those that Legolas wore, with several warriors braids doing their very best to keep her hair as tamed as it could be.

Her chest heaved with deep breaths, as she continued to stand at the head of the path.

Far to their left, Legolas stilled in his movements, suddenly frozen as if by a spell. His head whipped back around, and he ran back towards the path as quickly as his legs could carry him, leaping gracefully over any obstacle that might have been in his way.

"What happening? Who's that?" Pippin asked, but was ignored by the others as they watched the prince race forwards.

He hadn't reached the road for more than half a breath, before the elleth started forward once more, moving as quickly as Legolas had moments before. Her legs made long strides, her hair trailing behind her as she ran. Legolas for his part, seemed frozen again for a moment, as he took in the sight before him.

He made a few steps forward as well, as she drew nearer to him, and braced himself for she did not slow down before she crashed into him. Her arms circling around his neck, and pulling him against her, as his arms wrapped around her waist just as tightly.

Still holding her tightly he spun in a few circles, to keep the momentum of her collison from knocking him off his feet. Her face was buried in his neck, but his face was free for all to see the few tears that slipped from his eyes.

The pair held one another for a moment, before they broke apart. Legolas reached out and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, and brought her forehead to rest against his, both of their eyes closed.

Opening her eyes, the Elleth broke away from him, running her hands across his face, down his chest, and then down his arms almost frantically. " _Are you alright?"_ She demanded in elvish, continuing to exam him swiftly

" _I am fine"_ He answered, allowing her to turn him roughly in a circle, to inspect his back as well.

" _All ten fingers?"_ Without waiting for his reply, she reached both hands down to grasp his, and examine them for herself.

" _And toes"_ He confirmed, then added with a grin, " _I can take my boots off if you would like proof"_

She ignored his cheeky comment entirely, " _You are sure that you are fine?"_

" _As positive as I have ever been."_

" _Good."_ She answered with a breath of relief, taking half a step back to examine him fully once more. They looked at one another for a breath, before she threw her arms around his neck once more, he smiled into her hair and pulled her tighter.

Without warning she pulled back swiftly, shoving him roughly in the chest and causing him to take a step backwards. " _What were you thinking!"_ She nearly shouted at him, causing both the hobbits to flinch.

" _Mordor? You went to mordor? In the company of two men and four hobbits!"_ She shoved him in his chest once more, and he allowed it even though he could have easily defended himself.

" _And Mithrandir"_ He attempted to defend

" _Oh! And Mithrandir! The wizard who thought eleven dwarves and a hobbit could defeat a dragon? That Mithrandir?"_ She gave a few more small pushes to punctuate each question.

" _That is the Mithrandir, yes"_

The hobbits continued to look on curiously, surprised to find that although the elleth was shouting and shoving at him their elven friend seemed entirely unfazed by it. He still had a slight smile on his face, and his eyes held their twinkle.

" _To Mordor!"_ She repeated, " _Do you know what could have happened to you? You could have been severely wounded, Legolas. You could have been killed! Or worse! There could have been countless unfortunate outcomes!"_ She seemed to have given up on shoving him, but her voice and her green eyes still held their fire.

" _But it didn't"_

" _But it could have! Do you have any idea how worried your Adar was? How worried I was?"_ She paused in her tirade, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

The smile slipped from his face, " _I did not want to worry him. I did not mean to."_ Reaching out, he grasped her hand, her eyes opening once more to look back at his face, " _I am sorry to have worried you. I worried for the both of you as well, every night I worried."_

The two stared at one another again. Hers set into a determined frown, his in open sincerity. " _I am sorry, Avaleina. Truly sorry."_ He repeated.

When she still did not say anything he added, " _Will you forgive me?"_

Her face wasn't able to hold onto its frown for much longer, and it soon slipped from her face. She flung her arms around him once more, whispering _"I'm just glad that you are home. In one piece"_

Wearing a frown of his own now, he pulled back from her, and directed his gaze towards her stomach. " _What this?"_

He did not wait for an answer before his hands reached out and gently lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing a heavily bandaged torso. A spot of blood leaked from it on her left side, not even to be concerned about, but the Princes frown deepened nonetheless

She looked down, unconcerned, " _We became aware of a spiders nest, far to the west, a bit over one week ago. Thranduil ordered it destroyed. There were more spiders there than we had anticipated, while I was engaged with one another thought I might look better in two pieces, rather than one."_

His frown remained on his face, and chased _"You should not have been running like that, with such a wound"_

Her lips quirked upwards, " _And you should not have gone tramping across Arda with an army of nine."_

Legolas threw his head back and let out a laugh, causing the tree's to tremble once more, " _As you will"_

For the first time since he had spotted the Elleth, he seemed to remember his companions who stood behind them, a captive audience to their reunion. Finally, he turned back around to look at them. Gimli looked incredibly uncomfortable, feeling as if he had spied on a private moment. The hobbits were openly curious, while the other three companions only smiled at the Elleth, and Aragorn are gave a small wave.

Both sons of Elrond slid off of their horses, and approached her. Both speaking in the common tongue as a courtesy for those who didn't understand the elvish language.

"You are a sight for sore eyes" Elladan greeted, allowing her to kiss him merrily on the cheek before pulling her in for a hug.

"And we've been traveling with this lot for weeks, my eyes are very sore indeed" Elrohir added, also receiving a kiss on the cheek and pulling her in for a hug of his own.

"You are not much a pretty site yourself!" Aragorn retorted, sounding affronted, while also sliding off of his horse.

"And the smells coming from you hurts my nose" One twin commented

"And your snoring hurts my ears" The other finished, both smiling at their littler brother good naturedly.

"Hush you two" The Elleth commented giving a small glare to the twins, and then turned her full attention to Aragorn.

"Estel! It has been much too long since I have seen your face, and I congratulate you on both your betrothal and your crown" She threw her arms around the man as well, pulling back with a slightly wrinkled face, "and insist you take a bath"

Instead of taking offense to the comment, the former ranger and now king only laughed. He had long since grown accustomed to such teasing, for elves had been blessed with the gift of never smelling badly after long days of travel. Or battle. Unlike mortals, who according to the fair folk, could be smelled from several leagues away.

The elleth turned her attention then to the three who remained on their horses, her eyes slid easily over the two hobbits and landed solidly on Gimli. He set his shoulders straight and his back went rigid under her gaze, preparing himself for the worst of reactions. He might have sent Legolas a pleading look, at he been inclined to take his eyes off of his potential enemy, which he wasn't

"This is Gimli," Legolas introduced, "He has gone across the lengths of this world onto the very gates of Mordor with me, and back again. We have fought many battles together, and he has saved my life many times. He is very dear to me"

The Elleth only blinked at him a few more times, and the dwarf kept expecting to see anger or disgust in her features but there was none. Perhaps only mild curiosity. He tilted his head to her slightly in a show of respect, and was startled when she reciprocated the gesture.

"And the hobbits, Pippin and Merry" Legolas indicated which name belonged to which halfing, "the bravest of their people, and quite potentially the hungriest. There are well known to the Bilbo Baggins, the one Adar named Elven Friend"

She inclined her head to both hobbits as well, gracing them with a bright smile.

"I am Avaleina" The elleth introduced, her eyes coming back to rest on Gimli

"My dearest, and oldest friend" Legolas added, with no small amount of affection "There is not a time in my life where I do not remember her presence, and for that I am eternally thankful"

She gave Legolas another bright smile, before returning her eyes once more to Gimli. The dwarf was very nearly holding his breath, preparing for the worst, meanwhile Legolas did not look the least bit concerne.

"Welcome, all of you, to Greenwood. Its is a pleasure to meet all of you." She smiled at all of them once more, giving Gimi the brightest one.

And the tension drained from his body, and he huffed out a breath. Revealed that there would not be a confrontation. But his back stiffened once more thought, upon the Avaleina's next sentence. Even if she said it with laughter in her voice.

"Good luck explaining the dwarf to your father."

…

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me, what has happened since my departure?" Legolas asked, as he and Avaleina wound their way through the tree's. Even from her slight distance his elven ears easily picked up the change in her breathing pattern, a sharp intake of breath, and a slow exhale. She did not answer him, instead she twirled around a patch of flowers and then leaped into the air to pluck an acorn from a nearby tree. The tree from which she took it ruffled its leaves with joy, and added its voice to the subtle harmony that had once again filtered through the forest.

Wordlessly, she turned back to her prince and held out her hand to him. Legolas obediently followed suit and held out his own hand, and easily caught the acorn she dropped into his palm. He closed his hand around it, bringing it close to his face to catch its sweet scent. For many years leading up to his quest, the tree's no longer dropped nor grew their seeds. Subconsciously mimicking their elven guardians hesitation to bring their own children into a world so full of darkness.

Next she crouched effortlessly onto the forest floor, plucking several flowers of different colors from the ground. Brushing her fingers across the leaves of the plant it came from, greeting and thanking it, she stood once more. Legolas had stopped walking, and stood within a particularly bright patch of sunlight that filtered down from the skies, his blue eyes tracking her movements. He gave her a slightly puzzled expression, but she continued to ignore his questions, both verbal and nonverbal.

At the edges of his senses, Legolas was vaguely aware of the other continuing their way forward down the path. Elladan and Elrohir now becoming the guide through the forest, to allow Legolas his moments of peace.

She approached him, footsteps making no noise as if the earth absorbed every ounce of proof of their presence here. When she came to stand before him she offered a smile, but made no effort to hide the grief that light her eyes like stars. Her delicate hands reached forwards, and began to weave the flowers she had collected into his hair, adding several to each braid and tucking the last behind his ear.

Even if he had not seen which flowers she had chosen, he would have been able to discern them by their smell, even as they mixed together in the air about his head. Omithoalum, a white flower with a sweet scent which always brought a ting of sadness to his heart, for it grew over the graves of those who had fallen. It had not been intentional at first, the flowers had come to be there by themselves. Yet now with every new grave dug, an Omithoalum plant was placed over it. To mark the fallen, and encourage its souls return to the forest which it loved.

Ranunculu was another flower that added its scent. Thought this one was a vibrant purple, and smelled strongly of spices. The fireflys which Legolas had loved to watch as a child were particularly drawn to these flowers, and as such, Thranduil had ordered many of them planted in the queen's garden. Where Legolas could watch the lights dance at night, like stars that had fallen to the earth, even from his bedroom window.

Later, this particular plant would become invaluable to him and his people, for it was used to combat the poison which the great spiders carried within them. Countless times had these vibrant beauties saved the prince's life, and those of his friends. On the long sleepless nights on patrol they had even written a few laments about the plants. Some depicting them as the strongest warriors of the forest, while others spent the song attempting to rhyme the name with as many other words as possible. It had helped to pass the time, and lift their spirits.

The final flower was the Limonium, always the first to bloom in the spring. For the first few weeks following winter, one could travel about the forest and see nothing but endless fields of the bright yellow buds. Always a promise that life was returning once more, without fail. It had become a game, amongst his people, to go searching for the flowers every year. The first one to find the buds would bring them back to his father, who would weave it into his crown, and call for the spring celebration.

"We will speak of it later."

Green eyes stared into blue ones, as the Prince took another deep whiff of the plants, to see if he understood what she was trying to tell him. Poison, death and grief had been wrought following his departure, and though he wished to be surprised of such a fact he was not. Legolas had known that the battle still raged on in his home, all the bit as fierce and desperate as the ones he faced at the gates of Mordor.

Yet, there was happiness at the end of this tale. While death and grief had been suffered in unbearable amounts, there was also hope and new life. The tree's had begun to seed once more, and both the forest and his people began to bloom once more. Life was returning.

He knew, in time, she would tell him more of what had occurred. He would hear the tales of the long battles, and see the list of names no longer gracing the earth. And he, in turn, would share his grief with her and the nightmares which still flashed when he closed his eyes.

But now was the time to forget such things, to enjoy the return of life, joy and light. Until the shadows were more of a memory, rather than a recent tragedy.

Crouching down, he plucked some flowers of his own. More Limonium but also Heliconica, for he knew the latter of the two was Avaleina's favorite. She often joked how the blue hue of the petals were the same color as his eyes. Swiftly, his fingers weaved the plants together to form a beautiful crown, which he placed on her head, having many long years of practice at the task. He tucked the last Heliconica behind her ear, and gave her a smile.

He understood what she wanted to tell him.

A moment hung in the air between them, as neither moved a muscle nor averted their gaze from one another.

Legolas looked her up and down with a critical eye, taking a deeper and longer look than he had before. She was thinner than when he had left, but he was certain he was as well. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and he was nearly certain he saw the faint traces of a new scar by her hair line. He was endlessly pleased to find her eyes were the same, the fundamental warmth still glowed brightly from within.

He wondered idly how he appeared to her, as she committed her own appraising. He knew that he was thinner than she had ever seen him. One could not sprint the distance of Rohan with little to no food, and continue on from there with no rest and remain the same. No one could, not even Elves.

But could she see the deep sadness that he felt deep in his soul, but tried valiantly to ignore? Or perhaps she saw the faint shadow of the deep cut by his neck, gifted to him by a particularly determined Uruk-Hai. Gimli had griped for weeks about the fright he had given his dwarven companion that day, when he had found him lying in the grass in his own blood. The Uruk-Hia laying near him, Gimli's axe still deeply embedded in its skull. He had only grumbled louder when he remembered that the Elf's first reaction was to laugh.

Legolas very much expected her to be aware of all these things, and quite probably more than he even yet knew himself.

She gave him another small smile and reached for his hand, her eyes aflame with the warmth he loved so much, "Come, we should not let the others get too far ahead, for the tree's are still a labyrinth."

His spirit began to burn warmer within his chest. For Elves could form a type of bond with those they most cared for, and at times could even sense them about in the world even if they're eyes could not see them, nor ears hear them. And his spirit was pleased to be around another soul which it had grown most accustomed to.

As they drew closer yet to his father's stronghold, he soon could make out the faintest traces of his father as well, his bond almost physically pulling him forwards and towards the great Elven King.

While his own bond could sense his father at quite a distance, he knew his father had sensed him the moment he had approached their home. A ripple had been sent through the tree's, sensitive to the changes of their kings emotions, knowing of his desire to see his son once more. Even now, a few tree's continued to silently baid their prince to hurry along, to go to his father.

Yet, as Legolas drew nearer to the only parent he had ever really known, the nerves in his stomach seemed to only become stronger, and not lessen.

Avaleina sensed his conflict, and turned back to him with concerned eyes, "What is troubling you?"

"I am worried to see my father again" He looked away from her, and then to where he could see the peak of the mountain the lived beneath peaking over the tops of the tree's. "I am worried of what he will say. I not only disobeyed him as a son, but as a Captain against his King. I also worry about his reaction to Gimli. His view of dwarves is no secret."

"Legolas" Avaleina breathed sympathetically, letting go of his hand so she could place both of them gently on his face, "Your father will say nothing except for how glad he is that you are home, and safe. His love for you is like no other, he just wants his Greenleaf back"

Legolas nodded mutely, he knew she was right. His father had a temper it was true, yet in all his years of life it had rarely turned on his son. With his mother gone, and his grandfather long since passed, Thranduil was the only family Legolas had. And vice versa.

All the love, comfort, and lessons of his life had come from his father. It was his father which he ran to when he was scared, his advice that he sought out in times of trouble, his arms he cried into.

Yet his nerves seemed to ignore his logic, and continued to twist within himself like trapped serpents.

"As for the dwarf," She continued, "Perhaps we could sneak him in. So you could warn Thranduil of his presence, before he see's him."

Legolas snorted, starting to walk forwards once more, catching her hand in his as he went, "We could not so much as get Gimli to the front door without Adar knowing of him. We especially could not sneak him through the halls"

"We could sneak him _under_ them, though"

He turned back to her to witness the sly smile on her lips, and a loud barked laugh flew from his lips, "Oh, Gimli is not going to like this"

Together with matching grins the two elves raced through the tree's as fast as possible, heading back towards his friends. It did not take them long to catch up, their intimate knowledge of the forest and its path allowing them to make shortcuts the other would not have thought of.

As the pair of them crashed back onto the path, Gimli's eyes narrowed at his blonde friend in open suspicion, "No. Whatever it is that you want, the answer is no."

"I have yet to speak of what I want!" Legolas laughed, still gazing at the dwarf with brotherly affection, even as the dwarf gazed back with suspicion and slight disdain.

"I do not care, Elf. I have seen that look before, and I did not like the outcome then, and I will not like the outcome now" His words were punctuated with a huffed grunt, and crossed arms.

"Well," Avaleana butted in before the prince could speak, "If you wish to meet the king at the gates, while everybody watches, and he is caught off guard, and will certainly react in anger. Or, you could allow us to sneak you inside so Legolas can warn him of your presence first. The choice is yours, Master Dwarf"

Legolas bit his lip to keep his smile from growing, as he watched the resolve slowly begin to melt from his friends face. His father's unfavorable reputation certainly had its advantages at times.

"Fine. What is it you want, then?"

"We want to take you down the river, beneath the stronghold and up through the cellar" Legolas said the words as if he had merely asked Gimli to accompany him on a short walk. Gimli could hardly believe his ears at the relaxed nature of the sentence, as he glanced over to the river beside them. Which moved incredibly swiftly, twisted and turned dramatically and flowed over several large rocks. Not to mention the drop it must make it order to flow so deeply underneath the mountain

"If thirteen dwarves can sneak out of it, I see no reason why one could not sneak in" The Elleth shrugged.

…

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, and i'll see you again soon for the next chapter!**


End file.
